


A Little Harder

by bl4ckm4lice



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, bdsm without porn, because i am incompetent, dom!joon, joonkyu, sub!kyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckm4lice/pseuds/bl4ckm4lice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by jusrecht:<br/>BDSM: dominant!kijoon, submissive!kyuhyun <br/>especially how this part of their relationship bleeds into RL, their musical practices, etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Looking back, there had been certain manners that didn't feel out of place only because one thought nothing of them. 

 

Kijoon had thought nothing of the times when Kyuhyun looked to him for a praise or an approving smile during their musical practices. The boy didn’t quite make it a secret that he looked up to him as an actor, and Kijoon had been providing the necessary pointers even though Kyuhyun was a better observant than he was a teacher. 

 

Kijoon had also thought nothing of Kyuhyun’s tendency to submit in bed, laying down and taking everything Kijoon was willing to give him, only taking the lead or riding him when Kijoon told him to. Not that Kijoon minded anyway, as he was used to and very much prefer to be the one in charge. 

 

And then one night, a week before Kyuhyun’s birthday, they were at Kijoon’s living room, assuming their usual positions. 

 

Kijoon had yet again thought nothing of how Kyuhyun preferred to sit on the floor by his feet instead of next to him on the couch. The rug was rather comfy and it had been easier for him to stroke the soft tuft of hair on the boy’s head. He took it as Kyuhyun's perks, the fact that he seemed to like being caressed better than cuddled. 

 

Yes, Kyuhyun had been very careful not to let himself slip, but then came the passing remark. “You’re so much like a pet sometimes, you know,” Kijoon had mumbled, content and amused at the way Kyuhyun nearly purred while he stroke the soft hairs on the base of his scalp. “Perhaps I ought to buy you a collar for your next birthday.”

 

The way Kyuhyun tensed up immediately had been impossible to miss. Kijoon had raised his brows at the hand tightly gripping the rug below. There had been an uncertain moment or two before Kyuhyun turned around and slowly fluttered his eyes up towards Kijoon. 

 

Kijoon had looked right into his lover’s eyes and saw a mix of dread and hope, but above all, expectation. Then it all disappeared, replaced by a hasty and desperate attempt to fake jest mixed with seduction. “Hmm, would you?” Kyuhyun chuckled and turned away again. But even though he could no longer see Kyuhyun’s face, the flush slowly spreading to the young man’s ears told him everything he needed.

 

Somehow,  _ somehow,  _ Kijoon  _ knew _ . 

 

***

 

Kijoon could always tell whenever Kyuhyun was excited and he had always loved the sight. The young man would look almost drunk with pleasure, with dazed, unfocused eyes and breathy moans. The little gasps and quiet pleas Kyuhyun emitted when he was trying to reach even higher pleasure, like now, well, they were even better. Add a red leather collar secured around his neck, and it was simply impossible for Kijoon to look away.

 

“Do you like your present?” He asked, looking down at Kyuhyun who was sitting naked on his knees on the bed, hands bound behind his back by a pair of leather handcuffs—a matching set with the collar. 

 

Despite all the telltale signs, Kyuhyun persisted on hiding the depths of his arousal. A come-hither smile, then a commendably steady tone, “Maybe.”

 

Kijoon was so tempted to point out the fact that Kyuhyun was practically  _ dripping  _ onto the sheet. He decided to play along instead, just a little bit more. “Only maybe?”

 

“It depends on what you are planning to do next.”

 

“I bet you can’t wait,” Kijoon fingered the collar, only leaving fleeting touches on the skin around it. “Oh, all the plans I have for you, Kyuhyun…”

 

Kyuhyun gaped, nearly salivating. “Then what are you waiting for?”

 

“I’m waiting for you to tell me your safe word first.”

 

The pretense fell apart for a blink of an eye, but Kyuhyun gathered himself back together and the smile was back on its place. If Kijoon didn’t have Kyuhyun under his scrutiny, he would’ve missed it. “I see… you’re playing it that way, hyung?”

 

“Because it’s what you want. What you need.” With one hand firmly planted on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, Kijoon used his other hand to hold the young man’s chin, not allowing him to hide or run away even for a heartbeat. It worked. Kyuhyun’s defense slowly crumbled away, revealing all the things Kijoon only caught glimpses of before. He looked more naked than he had ever been. 

 

“I won’t continue if you don’t give me your safe word,” Kijoon prompted one more time, moving his hand threateningly over Kyuhyun’s neck. It was too early for that, but if Kyuhyun required more convincing on the role he could take and how willing he was to deliver…

 

That was when Kyuhyun finally decided to oblige despite his obvious reluctance. “B—“ he whispered with quivering voice. “Blossom.”

 

_ Blossom _ . The flashes of Kyuhyun blossoming under his ministrations ran through his mind and at the same time sending a rush of exhilaration. It would be easy to link Kyuhyun with the word, making it perfect for his safe word. “Suits you,” Kijoon murmured. A gentle stroke along Kyuhyun’s jaw, all the way to his nape. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kijoon roughly grabbed a fistful of hair, giving it the good tug Kyuhyun yearned for. “Yes what?”

 

“Yes,” Kyuhyun shivered, thirst vibrating off every pore, “Master.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

That night, Kyuhyun whimpered and begged, screamed and cried. He was so lovely, so beautiful that Kijoon couldn’t stop until Kyuhyun passed out, right after Kijoon made him come for the umpteenth time with the most blissful look Kijoon had ever seen. 

 

***

 

Kyuhyun bruised prettily, Kijoon admired as he gently dabbed the wet towel along the sleeping man’s body. The stark redness on his pale skin would turn blue then green and yellow later on. How fascinating. And how would they look if he place new bruises on top of—

 

“Do you not mind?”

 

His hand paused as he turned his head, catching the sight of Kyuhyun waking up. The young man looked nervous, cautiously avoiding his eyes as he reached for the sheet to cover his naked body. He also looked resigned, as if he had yet to be convinced that Kijoon indeed didn’t mind. 

 

“Is that why you’ve never told me before?”

 

Kyuhyun wrapped a hand around himself in a defensive gesture. If Kijoon said he didn't like what they were doing, Kyuhyun would surely apologize and ask him to forget about it. And it would never, ever came up again even though it was something Kyuhyun clearly suffer without.  Oh, how Kijoon hated even the mere idea of Kyuhyun holding himself back.

 

So he apologized instead, putting down the towel and taking Kyuhyun’s hand into his. “I’m sorry for not realizing it earlier.”

 

Kyuhyun looked up at him, surprise in his eyes. “Wait, why are you—”

 

“You need it, right? You’ve always needed it. And I’m willing to make it work.”

 

“You,” Kyuhyun visibly swallowed, disbelief and a tinge of hope on his expression, “you do…?”

 

“You didn’t see me complaining, did you?” Kijoon chuckled. “You have to be honest with me, though. I need to know your limitations, how far you need to go and I’ll look it up, I promise.” He smiled while rubbing the swell on Kyuhyun’s wrist. He put a little pressure on it, watching the small wince and fluttered eyes. The handcuffs were taken off shortly after Kyuhyun fell unconscious, stored along with the collar in a box Kijoon was hoping to fill with more things soon. “What kind of  _ master _ I am if I can’t at least do that?” 

 

A smile blossomed accompanied by a long, fond stare. It worked, Kijoon could tell by the signs of relief and gratefulness. It was so vehement that Kijoon felt almost hurt that Kyuhyun would doubt him. Just almost, because that smile and that stare was simply worth it.

 

“Well,” Kyuhyun cleared his throat. “First thing first, you need a safe word too.”

 

“Me?” Kijoon blinked, sincerely confused. In a quick whirl of thoughts, he couldn’t think of any situation that would require him to use it. “Why would I need one?”

 

“You never know.” 

 

‘Ah,’ Kijoon realized. Kyuhyun was considering the possibility of him having second thoughts. Still a bit cautious there, but Kijoon would let him have it this time. “Will it make you happier if I have one?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded, pleading quietly.

  
“Okay,” Kijoon kissed the back of Kyuhyun’s hand. The young boy’s skin was smooth. Precious. Lavish. Like— “Velvet.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“What kind of funny business are you two up to now?”

 

Kijoon hummed, his eyes never left the young man finishing his parts with Gunmyung in the center of the room while the double casts watched from the side, including him. Kyuhyun had been doing rather well today, in Kijoon's opinion, so he granted a quick and subtle smile when the young man sought approval at his direction. Kyuhyun visibly beamed and turned back to Gunmyung to wrap up the practice session. 

 

Next to him, Junsang prodded his ribs, not pleased at the lack of response. Kijoon merely shrugged, “What kind of funny business are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t answer my question with another.” 

 

“Well, what do you take me as? I don’t kiss and tell, hyungnim.” 

 

“Right, you kiss and  _ show off _ ,” Junsang scoffed. “Do you think no one would notice those marks on Kyuhyun's—”

 

“Hmm?” Now that Junsang had caught his attention, Kijoon graced him with a smile. “Who noticed?”

 

Junsang narrowed his eyes at him. “Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Of course you want us to notice.”

 

“Well those marks are pretty, especially on  _ him _ . Very easy on the eyes, don’t you think?”  Kijoon chuckled, then he paused and raised his hand at the other man.  “On second thought, don’t answer that, or I might have to punish him for making you say such—”

 

"What—"

 

“—on top of the punishment he would already have to bear for letting you among others notice those marks,” Kijoon grinned. Junsang’s face turned red from a mix of irritation and embarrassment, which only served to further his own amusement. Poor hyung. He was one of those amusingly conservative persons who couldn't bear talking about that department without feeling like a naughty kid. “It’s the rule. I’m sure you understand.”

 

“No," Junsang croaked. "I don’t think I want to understand.”

 

At that moment, Kyuhyun popped up in front of them. He stood hesitantly, unsure if he had interrupted their conversation. It was only after Kijoon nodded as a form of permission that Kyuhyun finally spoke.  "Hyung, some people are going out for drinks. Do you want to join?" 

 

"Don't think so," Kijoon shook his head. "And neither will you, because you're gonna tell them you have another plan and come home with me instead." 

 

Kyuhyun blinked, confused for a moment before a spark of realization and anticipation appeared in his eyes. Always quick on the uptake, he was. "Okay," he bit his lip, couldn't help the tiny smile, and strode off.

 

“Remember," Kijoon chuckled as Junsang groaned, "don’t ask the questions you don’t want to know the answers to.” 

 

“For God’s sake, since when are you like this?”

 

“I wonder,” Kijoon said, quite honestly. “Perhaps since Kyuhyun allows me to.”

 

***

 

“Junsang-hyung asked about what we were up to.”

 

Kyuhyun responded with a gasp as a slap landed on his rear. 

 

It was a pleasant view, having Kyuhyun bent over his knees wearing his usual collar and a strapped top with matching color. For the umpteenth time, Kijoon thought Kyuhyun looked really, really good in red. Black leather suited him fine, but red was much better in Kijoon's opinion. 

 

“You didn’t cover these marks very well, Kyuhyun. Could've worn a turtleneck… but you just had to choose the thin scarf.” A hand lightly stroked the bruises and glaring bite marks on Kyuhyun's neck before returning to its purpose of delivering the blows, two consecutive ones this time. “Do you remember what I told you?”

 

"You don't mind people knowing," Kyuhyun whimpered, his ragged breath making it hard for him to speak, "but I can't show them the marks, because those are solely for your eyes to see."

 

"So you  _ do  _ remember." Kijoon hummed. "And now I have to wonder, why didn't you heed my order?" 

 

Another slap swooped down when Kyuhyun didn't answer.

 

"You should answer when I ask, little pet." 

 

“I,” Kyuhyun sobbed. Somewhere along the line, he had started crying, although the hardness pressing against the side of Kijoon's thigh told him the tears were out of pleasure. “I’m sorry, Master.”

 

"That's not an answer to my question." He tugged on the back of Kyuhyun's collar, forcing the young man to face him. "Unless there's something else you feel the need to be sorry for."

 

Kyuhyun flushed a shade deeper and averted his gaze, while Kijoon smirked inwardly because he knew exactly why Kyuhyun disobeyed him. One last blow, then the hand gripped the flesh on Kyuhyun's bruised backside with ruthless force. 

 

"Oh, you're a bad, bad pet.You just  _ want  _ to be punished, don't you?" 

  
The soft mewl was all the confirmation Kijoon needed. He proceeded to deliver the punishments Kyuhyun wanted  _ and then some. _


	3. Chapter 3

Kijoon was about to light up his cigarette when the doorbell rang. He knew who it was, so he walked to the front door and opened it without checking the intercom. Outside, Kyuhyun's manager, Yongsun bowed his head as a greeting.

 

"He's still sleeping," Kijoon opened the door further, inviting him in. "When do you have to go?"

 

Yongsun grumbled and checked his phone to see the time. "Ten minutes tops." 

 

"Still got time then." Noticing Yongsun's hesitation, Kijoon added, "He's all cleaned up and ready to go as soon as he wakes up."

 

"Exactly,  _ when  _ he wakes up," Yongsun said, referring to how much of a chore it was to rouse Kyuhyun.

 

But Kyuhyun needed every minute of rest he could get and Kijoon said with finality, "I will wake him up. Later." Yongsun sighed with resignation and Kijoon raised his hand, waving the cigarette stuck between two fingers. "Want a smoke?"

 

"Sure," Yongsun nodded and followed Kijoon to the balcony. He thanked Kijoon for the cigarette before pointing at the ashtray on the railing. "Kyuhyun doesn't like you smoking in the house?"

 

"He doesn't mind. I do." Kijoon shrugged. "Smoke causes him to cough."

 

A faint smile appeared on Yongsun's face. "I see. You're really taking care of him."

 

Kijoon just chuckled as a response, sensing that the sentence was meant for more than this one deed. Kyuhyun told Kijoon that he had to tell Yongsun about his preferences since the beginning. Besides the fact that Kyuhyun trusted him, without his aid, everyone would easily find out and it was something both of them would rather avoid. Naturally, Yongsun knew about the current arrangements between Kijoon and Kyuhyun, which was why he brought Kyuhyun to Kijoon's place earlier. 

 

He let Yongsun took a couple smoke and asked the question that had been bugging him since Kyuhyun's arrival. "Did something happen today?"

 

Yongsun didn't answer right away. He gave him a once over and returned the question. "He didn't tell you?"

 

"He was too agitated to have a proper conversation," Kijoon said, recalling how upset and distressed Kyuhyun was. It took some time and a lot of firm orders until Kyuhyun relaxed and surrendered all forms of control to Kijoon. He even faltered a couple of times and Kijoon thought for sure the safe word would slip out of Kyuhyun's lips for the first time. "Planned to ask when he wakes up but you're already here."

 

"Well," Yongsun pondered. "Let's just say we stumbled upon someone unpleasant."

 

Kijoon raised his eyebrows, mutely questioning. 

 

"Someone from his past. It was a brief encounter without any confrontation, but still..." Yongsun shook his head and said apologetically, "It's not my place to say. I'm sure he'll tell you when the time is right."

 

"Sure," Kijoon said absently. "Don't worry, I understand." Mulling over the newfound knowledge, he realized he had suspected something along the lines. It made sense, how Kyuhyun was so reluctant to let Kijoon in his secret desires, how much effort it took to convince him that Kijoon was more than willing to be a part of said desires. And how in the beginning, there was the tiniest hint of fear. 

 

But like Yongsun said, Kyuhyun will tell him when the time is right.

 

"Oh, you're here."

 

They both turned around to see Kyuhyun standing on the balcony door while rubbing his eyes. Kijoon snubbed out his cigarette quickly, not wanting the smoke to bother Kyuhyun. He reached out to fix Kyuhyun's bed hair and stroked his cheek gently. "I was just about to wake you up. Looks like you still need more sleep."

 

"I'll sleep in the car," Kyuhyun smiled, leaning into his hand and Kijoon couldn't resist pecking his lips. He flushed adorably and glanced at his manager, who courteously looked the other way while mumbling about how they really should get going.

  
Kyuhyun thanked him, for more things than one, then left hurriedly as if afraid that he wouldn't want to leave if he glanced at Kijoon even once. Yongsun followed behind him, but suddenly he stopped and turned around. "I'm glad he found you," Yongsun said quietly so Kyuhyun wouldn't hear, then bowed and caught up to Kyuhyun.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Kyuhyun found out about his inclination on being a sub, his lover was a gentle dom. He was the one who introduced Kyuhyun to the concept, taking him through the steps on his own pace, and occasionally indulged Kyuhyun's whims when he wanted more. But as a man who couldn't even hurt a fly, it got too much for the man to handle when Kyuhyun actually  _ wanted  _ the pain, and they finally went on separate ways. 

 

The relationship opened doors to Kyuhyun, though, and he had some brief but satisfying sexual relationships until he found the man who became his next lover. And who also turned out to be his worst nightmare.

 

The man who started out as a charmer gradually turned into an abuser. He often demeaned his preferences, degrading him into someone who liked to be stepped on or spat at, acting like he was disgusted at people like Kyuhyun to make himself feel superior. To make it even worse, he ignored Kyuhyun's boundaries and very rarely responded whenever Kyuhyun used his safe word. The only good thing about the relationship was it didn't last long. Luckily, the man never tried to make his way back into Kyuhyun's life afterwards, but the whole thing still left some nasty scars inside Kyuhyun. Trust was, after all, a fragile thing. Even the mere thought of trusting someone that way again brought back all the harsh words and the shame he felt.

 

It wasn't worth it, he thought. Too many nightmares waiting to happen. Which was the actual reason behind why he didn't entrust himself fully to Kijoon after they got together. 

 

He couldn't fool himself, of course, he was attracted to the man at first because he saw the potential. More than once he felt the familiar tingling exhilaration whenever Kijoon displayed his natural authority, in and out of bed. The smiles layered with the hard lines of fortitude. The gentle touches alternated with steadfast movements. But he always held back because Kijoon was so good to him, for him, and he didn't want to risk their relationship just because he was curious of what could happen.

 

Except Kijoon readily made his wish came true and gave him exactly what he needed when he found out on his own. Kyuhyun hadn't realized how badly he needed order back to his life until Kijoon lay down the rules once more, giving him the proper punishments and rewards he so badly yearned for.  

 

The courage to recount his nightmares came much later, after which Kijoon took care of him so finely, making him feel safer and more loved than ever. It became a turning point, because from then on Kijoon fully took charge. He knew Kyuhyun had truly trusted him, unconditionally, and the safe word would always be heard if it ever came out. 

 

***

 

Kyuhyun stared at the thing inside the package. Kijoon gave it to him with strict instruction to only open it before he left the hotel to catch his flight back to Seoul. Following the unpacking, Kyuhyun was to call Kijoon who would deliver the next and last instruction until the time they meet again. And so Kyuhyun dialed Kijoon’s number, even though he already knew what his master was planning for him.

 

“Good morning, Kyuhyun,” Kijoon answered on the first ring, and the voice alone already caused a shudder to run through his body. “I can sense you’re already so eager, hmm?” Kijoon chuckled, amused. “That plug would fit so snugly inside you for your whole journey home. All six hours on the plane, give or take another four hours on the car and at the airport.” 

 

“What if… what if people notice…?”

 

“Then you better put on that long coat I told you to bring, no?” Hearing Kijoon taking on a firmer tone, Kyuhyun could easily recall the cold façade, unforgiving in front of disobedience. “Go on then, put it on while I’m still on the phone.”

 

Kyuhyun held back a moan and began to unzip his pants. 

 

“Suck on the plug to make sure it’s wet enough for you.”

 

He did as he was told, slurping on it as loud as possible for Kijoon to hear. 

 

“Ease it into you. Slowly, to open you up properly, like the way I would insert it if I’m teasing you.”

 

A tiny whine, but Kyuhyun always obeyed when a nice reward was promised to him. 

 

“Good boy,” Kijoon’s tone softened. “Keep it until you get home. Only then I will truly reward you because you’ve been a very good boy for the past three days.”

 

Yes, yes he had. At the end of each day, he had put on his collar —a little worn now despite Kyuhyun’s best effort to take good care of it— and knelt on the bed naked until Kijoon called and told him he can stroke himself before going to sleep. Kijoon had complimented him and told him he was a good boy, that a treat was waiting for him if he could continue being a good boy. 

 

And that was the only thing he needed when he was away from Kijoon. A clear set of instructions, with a matching set of restrictions, and a nice reward for being a good boy to his master.

 

“Now, are you ready to go home to your master?”

  
“Yes,” he breathed out. “Yes, master.”


End file.
